This invention relates to a display package for a small article, and more particularly to a tape cassette security container.
Anti-theft or security packages for small articles, including tape cassettes, are known in the art, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,716--Gregory--Feb. 17, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,211--Gellert--Oct. 6, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,922--Holkestad--Aug. 13, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,240--Humble--Jan. 20, 1976
Although the above Gregory, Holkestad and Humble patents disclose various types of housings or cases having display openings for receiving a tape cassette, and disclose security devices to prevent unauthorized removal of the tape cassettes from the housings, nevertheless the security of locking elements and keys are quite different from each other.